A Remnant of a Lycaenops
by Vigilante Bardock
Summary: A Lycaenops named Fang finds himself far away from home in a place where there are beasts larger than the tallest Moschops and are covered in bone. How will this ancestor of both the Human and Faunus race survive especially after he decides to become the very first non-human or Faunus to ever attend Beacon? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Earth, 250 mya**

**Lycaenop's POV**

The Moschops lowered their heads as they begin to drink the water, unaware of the fact that one of them was at death's door. I stared in hunger as they continued to drink the water, being careful to choose the right one. In this world, one wrong move for a hunter can make them either lose a meal or be killed by their own prey. I saw it happen to a Varanops once when it tried to take down an Estemmenosuchus by itself. The poor fellow got crushed by the latter it he tried to bite the giant.

Anyway, I was lying in wait until I saw something good: an old Moschops staggering behind, clearly due to its old age. Seizing this opportunity, I got up and slowing walked toward it. Everything was going perfectly to plan when I saw this hole open up in the ground and started to suck things up, including the Moschops. Desperate to escape, I tried to run away from the hole only to get sucked in it too.

When I came to I found myself in some kind odd environment where instead of desert, there were these giant ferns that seemed to dwarf the largest animal I've seen. I looked around to see what else was there only to see the entire Moschops herd. Something seemed different about them though, I could sense negative yet primitive feelings coming from them. They no longer possessed their blue skin but rather had some kind bony appearance and glowing yellow eyes. At first I thought that they were still docile but instead the moment they saw me they immediately attacked me. Scared for my life, I began to run from until the overgrown ferns came to end. In its place was a huge boulder that was impossible to climb. Not willing to die so quickly, I sprinted and pounced on the nearest Moschops and begin digging my claws into its body. It started to roar as it tried to throw me off. I just digging into its back until it fell over, which then gave the chance to hold its body and snap its neck with my jaws.

In an act of dominance, I turned toward the other Moschops who, upon seeing their herd member dead, ran off. In an act of victory and dominance, I put my front feet on the moschops corpse, threw back my head, and roared really loud.

Little did I know that my life would change forever on that day...


	2. Chapter 2

In the time after I had arrived in this new place, I had learned that there were other creatures similar to the Moschops herd as well the fact that I shared this place with creatures that walked on 2 legs. I was unsure of the two-legs, even wary of them, for they weren't like anything I've ever seen before. I always made sure to keep myself close but hidden from the 2-legs, for some of them were powerful or deadly enough to take down the bone creatures that even I couldn't take on. However, there were times where they saw glimpses of me. And when they did, it was usually because I allowed myself to be seen so they can see that I was always watching them, ready to attack if they attacked me. Completely exposing myself only happened if anyone dumb enough (mostly the bone Moschops) tried to challenge me. Very rarely did a two-leg completely see me. When they did, either they ran away or pulled out their claws or teeth and tried to rush at me. It didn't work for most of the time, because I ended up biting their legs, causing them to limp away. For the ones who weren't resilient enough for my jaws...well, like they say, "circle of life." Their deaths were quick, just one twist of the neck and they stopped moving completely.

As time went on I eventually grew curious of the 2 legs enough to wander close to their settlements. I still kept myself hidden from them, for I've seen that whenever they saw something that they didn't understand, they killed. I knew that this would be my fate unless I kept myself hidden. I would often at the first chance, steal from them as a means to eat. It was hard keeping myself hidden when stealing their kills because there was always the chance that I would get caught by them. Even more so, I had discovered that there were 2 types of 2-legs: those who had features of beasts like me, and those who weren't. The ones who were like me were sometimes hunted as if they were the prey, whereas the same happened to the ones who were "normal" by the beast 2-legs. I paid no attention to this, however, seeing it as not my hunt.

One day I was walking along the border of a rather unusual 2-leg resting spot when I heard a noise behind me. I turned around and saw a 2-legs up close for the first time. it was male judging by the way it looked. He had silver and grey skin covering his upper half and black skin covering his lower half. He seemed to have a red tattered patch of skin hanging behind his back. His head was covered in short black fur and very short fur growing from his lower jaw. What concerned me was the fact that he held a long silver tooth behind his back. He looked at me with curiosity before asking, "I knew when Oz wanted me to check out something, I knew it was going to be weird, but you," he said, gesturing to me, "_you _weren't what I expected at all." I was confused by what he said, "I mean, what are you anyway? You look like a Beowolf that lost its fur and stopped being a Grimm." He grabbed a silver bladder from his black-skinned half and started to drink from it. "but since you're not attacking me, I'm gonna guess that you're not a Grimm and some new kind of animal." He sighed as he put the silver bladder away. "Well," he continued, "Mission accomplished, I'm heading back." He started to walk off. "By the way," He continued. "if you continue to travel in the same direction you're going, you'll end up in Atlas, where I'm pretty sure they'll catch you and either dissect, kill, or control you."

As he continued to walk off I considered my options. As much as I didn't want to believe him, the 2-legs was right: Sooner or later, 2 legs will try to catch and control me. If there's one thing I've seen the 2 legs do, it's that if they don't kill what they can't understand, they'll take it and control it. Unwilling to meet this fate, I decided to follow the 2-leg to see where he could take me...


	3. Chapter 3

I had eventually grown bored of following the 2-leg and decided to strike out on my own. I wanted to know more about this world and what I could do to survive in it.

In the months that followed I learned more about this world than I knew before. During this time I had dared to come close enough to the settlements and steal what they called a "dictionary" from them. With it, I planned to teach myself more about this world, as well as how to read and learn how to communicate with the 2-legs if need be.

This world was called Remnant for some reason. The normal 2 legs were called "Hu-mans" while the beast 2-legs were called "Faun-us". I had also learned that the creatures of bone were called "Grimm" and came in many shapes and sizes. They seemed to kill humans not to eat but rather just for the sake of killing. What was interesting was the fact that they fought with animals only over territory. However, I found this unusual because of the fact that the Grimm Moschops attacked me despite the fact that I was technically an animal. According to the book, the Grimm were attracted to negative emotions.

The Hu-mans and Faun-us were in constant conflict with what seemed to come from a need to be the dominant species of this world. The one thing that both had in common was their hatred for the Grimm. Even more so, they had these places where both Faun-us and Hu-mans would go and learn to become hunters and huntresses to fight the Grimm. I figured if I could learn more about this world I would have to attend one of these academies. The only way for me to do that would be to expose myself to the entire world of Remnant. Weighing my options, I decided to do the only reasonable thing: head to the nearest academy and see if the headmaster would accept me. It was crazy, but it was worth a chance

I began walking toward the direction of the city that the hu-mans labeled "Vale" when I encountered an unusual sight: A piece of meat hanging from a tree. At first, I tried to ignore it but eventually was overcome by my instincts to eat. I pounced on the piece of meat only for a snap to be heard and a big metal cage comes down on me, catching me. At that time, I spoke my very first word in the native language.

"Shit."


End file.
